coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8782 (27th November 2015)
Plot No.9's TV service cuts out. Steph is sick of friends messaging her to express their sympathies after seeing her naked pictures online. Andy wants to smash Jamie's face in. Linda offers Chesney and Sinead free flights to Portugal but Sinead isn't keen and makes excuses. Tyrone pays the TV bill on another credit card and tells Fiz the cables were loose. Leanne takes Simon for his first counselling session. Steph is upset to hear that her parents know about the photos. Zeedan likes Gary's idea of holding a boot camp on the Red Rec and hints that he wants to move on from the gym. Tyrone buys a massive inflatable Santa from his mate Baz, lying to Fiz that it was a freebie. Steph sees some blokes laughing over their phones in the bistro and worries that her pictures have gone viral. She confronts them and demands to know what they're laughing at but the reason turns out to be innocent. Roy is eager to do something for Hope and takes charge of setting up Santa while Tyrone and Fiz take Hope to hospital. He enlists Chesney's help to put Santa on the roof. Mary tells Emily to butt out when she suggests that Brendan only thinks of her as a friend. Simon hates the counselling session and refuses to go back. Zeedan shows Gary the ropes at the gym. Gary shows promise when he catches a muscly customer with a bottle of steroids and throws him out. Brendan bores everyone at the Rovers with his stories but enthralls Mary. Tyrone and Fiz arrive back in the street to show Hope her surprise only to find Santa looking deflated. He confronts Roy and rows with him, much to Roy and Cathy's shock. Cast Regular cast *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) Guest cast *Baz - Andy Barnes *Bloke - Kieran Hardcastle *Brendan Finch - Ted Robbins Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen, hallway and yard *The Kabin *Webster's Autocentre *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *V Court Fitness Notes *A steroid-dealing customer at V Court Fitness and one of the bloke's friends in Nick's Bistro are uncredited, despite each having a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: After asking Roy to put an inflatable Santa on his roof, Tyrone is furious when Hope's big surprise is spoiled; and Steph is upset to discover some friends have seen her naked photos. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,220,000 viewers (17th place). Category:2015 episodes